I Love You
I Love You is the seventeenth chapter of the Glee Fanfiction, Don't Stop Believing. It is written by Touchinos and Rej621 Plot Peter's POV: It's been a week since the mash-off and i've been getting this weird feeling in my stomach, like everytime I see her butterflies erupt on my stomach, hell maybe even the whole zoo or maybe a whole amazon erupts on my stomach everytime I see her. If you're wondering who i'm talking about, i'm talking about Ruby Lightwood. Even with the whole Ryley cheating scandal and the whole 'Marley state of coma', her beauty and niceness outshines it. I don't know what the hell I'm feeling but this is really weird *FLASHBACK* "Peter!" Ruby yelled, tackling me into a hug on the ground "That was awesome! You really killed the song!" I blushed "Thank you, Ruby" "So you wanna hang out tonight?" Ruby asked, rubbing her sneakers on the floor while her hands are on her back, she looks fucking adorable "Ofcourse!" I beamed up to her with a weird smile "Great, i'll go to your house at 7" Ruby said then pecked my cheek, which transformed into a more deeper shade of red *FLASHBACK OVER* I swear to God i've never felt like this before, and then again there's this one time we we're all painting a wall at school that's been vandalized.. I can remember it like it was only yesterday *FLASHBACK* I was silently and innocently painting a wall and the others are well, having a paint fight. Cole and Greg are messing with Kylene and Marley while Kitty and Tim are painting eachothers faces. "Peter, check Franklin and Grace out" Ruby chuckled nudging my shoulder I looked at my bestfriend making out with her girlfriend, saying that i'm happy for him is an understatement, he and Grace had a lot of problems and fights because of that son-of-a bitch Cole that loves to mess up their relationship. When Franklin told me that he and Grace are okay, his smile was really bright and he was very happy, that day was perfect. Like a fairytale "Grace wraps her legs on Franklin's waist" Ruby said shooking his head "And Franklin loses his shirt." "Let them be" I said while painting the vandalized parts of the wall "He deserves to be happy." "Everyone deserves to be happy" Ruby muttered, I looked at her "Especially you" I looked at her with a soft expression, I started leaning in and she also started leaning in. I looked at her lips that seemed soft and sweet, I was about to kiss her when- "Peter!" Franklin squealed tackling me into the ground, hugging me with his painted half-naked body "I forgot to tell you today that I love you!" I mentally rolled my eyes and looked at Ruby that was now gone *FLASHBACK OVER* I love Franklin to bits, but I wanted to strangle him after that day. I was about to kiss her "Peter, whatchu thinking about?" Franklin asked pulling me out of my thoughts "Nothing" I muttered, resting a fist on my chin and pouting "Awww is someone in love?" Kitty cooed pinching my cheeks "No!" I denied swatting Kitty's hand "Hi, Peter!" Ruby yelled from the other table, oh right we're in the Lima Bean "Hi!" I yelled waving with a goofy smile When I returned my attention to Franklin and Kitty they have an annoying smirk pasted on their faces that I would love to wipe off using my own fist "What?" I asked "You like Ruby, don't you?" Kitty asked "Ofcourse, not!" I denied, sounding like a little girl "Oh, really?" Franklin asked raising his eyebrow "Then why we're you moaning Ruby's name when I slept at your house two days ago?" "What?!" Kitty exclaimed looking interesed with the new found evidence "Oh, Ruby you're so good and I like you" Franklin fake moaned, trying hard to mimic my Irish accent but ultimately failing "Oh my god" Kitty said between laughs and pants "I can't believe you heard that" I said blushing in embarrassment "That's not all" Franklin smirked "Oh Peter, you're so big! shag me till I can't walk" Franklin fake moaned trying to sound like a girl and he succeeded Kitty laughed uncontrollably and I was now a blushing mess. Franklin smirked at me while wiggling his eyebrow "I can't believe you talked to me while I was having a wet dream! I hate you!" I hissed "You don't really mean that?" Franklin pouted "I can't believe you!" I said burying my face in the table "Peter, do you really like her?" Kitty asked "Yes" I said finally accepting defeat "Then why not ask her out?" Kitty asked in confusion "I don't know, okay?" Peter said "I don't think I can and I think she's gonna turn me down" "Come on Peter" Franklin said placing his hand on my hand "You and Ruby are perfect for eachother, you guys are like Hansel and Gretel" I scrunched my face in disgust "They're brothers and sisters!" Now it's Franklin's turn to scrunch his face "So?" TITLE CARD _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ Peter's POV (Still, bitches!): I can't believe I let them do this to me, right now i'm in the choir room, waiting for Finn, Mercedes and Santana to arrive, I can't believe I'm letting them do this to me. What if Ruby says no? I'm gonna look like a loser infront of everyone "Happy Valentine's Day, guys!" Finn yelled arriving with Mercedes and a blonde girl? Where's Santana? "Based from all of your faces, you're all confused where Santana is" the blonde said "Well, Santana is in New York and she's busy with her dancing, so she sent me here" "Her name is Dani and she's Santana's girlfriend" Finn said "Alrighty then" Mercedes said going to the white board and wrote the word LOVE "It's Valentine's Day and love is in the air, who has a song to open up this week?" I felt a kick on my chair and when I looked at the back, Franklin, Kitty, Unique, Kylene and Greg we're sending glares telling me to raise my hand, so I did "Yes, Peter?" Dani said looking at a list "I have a song to open up this week" I said with a tensed tone, God I can't do this "Okay, let's see what you got" Mercedes said I went in the front then Unique, Kylene, Greg, Franklin and Kitty followed me and went on my back "I hope you guys don't mind, but my bitches insisted me to let them join" I chuckled, pointing to the 5 blokes at my back "Tell them who you dedicate this song to" Franklin coughed, loudly "Oh, I would like to dedicate this song to Ruby Lightwood" when I said her name I caught her attention, she was smiling at me in a weird fluffy way "I can't use words to express my feelings for you, instead i'll just sing" "Now that's cleared. Hit it!" Franklin said pointing to the band Peter: You're so pretty when you cry, when you cry. Wasn't ready to hear you say "Goodbye". Now you're tearing me apart, tearing me apart, You're tearing me apart. Kylene: You're so London, you own style, you own style. And together we're so good. So boy why are you tearing me apart, tearing me apart? You're tearing me apart. Kitty: Did I do something stupid? Yeah, boy, if I blew it just tell me what I did. Let's work through it. There's got to be some way to get you to want me like before. Peter with Franklin, Unique, Greg, Kylene and Kitty: 'Cause no one ever looked so good In a dress and it hurts 'Cause I know you won't be mine tonight. No one ever makes me feel like you do when you smile. Baby, tell me how to make it right? Peter and Unique: Now all of my friends say it's not really worth it. But even if that's true, No one in the world could stop me from not moving on, baby, even if I wanted to. Nobody compares to you. Franklin: We're so Paris when we kissed, when we kissed. I remember the taste of your lipstick. Now you're tearing up my heart, tearing up my heart, You're tearing up my heart. Greg: Did I do something stupid? Yeah, girl, if I blew it Just tell me what I did. Let's work through it. There's got to be some way to get you to want me like before. Peter and Franklin with Unique, Greg, Kitty and Kylene: 'Cause no one ever looked so good In a dress and it hurts 'Cause I know you won't be mine tonight. No one ever makes me feel like you do when you smile. Baby, tell me how to make it right? Now all of my friends say it's not really worth it. But even if that's true, No one in the world could stop me from not moving on, baby, even if I wanted to. Nobody compares to you. All: Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh-oh, oh. Peter and Franklin: Nobody compares to you. All: Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh-oh, oh. Peter: There's got to be some way to get you to want me like before. Peter with Franklin, Unique, Kitty, Greg and Kylene 'Cause no one ever looked so good In a dress and it hurts 'Cause I know you won't be mine tonight. No one ever makes me feel like you do when you smile. Baby, tell me how to make it right? Now all of my friends say it's not really worth it. But even if that's true, No one in the world could stop me from not moving on, baby, even if I wanted to. Nobody compares to you. After the performance everybody stood up from their seat clapping, I had a satisfied smile on my face. I hope she says yes! Ruby stood up and looked at me with a shy smile "What do you really wanna say?" I looked at Franklin for help, he kneeled down infront of Unique and held her hand, then Unique squealed and nodded. Franklin and Unique hugged then gave me a quadruple thumbs up. It's now or never I kneeled down infront of Ruby and held her hand "Ruby, will you go out with me?" I asked using my Irish accent infront of everyone for the first time "Ofcourse! Yes!" Ruby said with a huge smile. I got up and hugged her and spun her around like a newly wed bride Everyone was cheering and I could hear Franklin and Kitty squealing "Oh my god! I ship them so much! Team Ruter for life, bitches!" _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ Songs